Baby Making Machine
by redvelvet77
Summary: Quick one-shot about Mark and Lexie


"Lexie." The way Mark said her name caused a chill to run down her spine. He always made a point to drag out the first syllable, as if her name was too valuable to just end.

She couldn't turn around to face him. Not right now. The floor creaked beneath her feet as she swayed, both mentally and physically, as to whether Mark deserved another chance. But that was just it- Lexie always decided he deserved another chance. When was enough going to be enough?

Still not facing him, Lexie managed to breathe out, "No." She was only able to walk half a step forward before she felt Mark pressed up against her back.

"Come on, baby," he whispered softly into her neck. His smile grew when he felt her shiver under his touch. "I know what you want." This was Mark's way of communicating. Of course he only messing around. Everything always led back to sex with him. It didn't usually bother Lexie, and she usually dismissed it with a shove on the shoulder, but tonight she felt much more confident.

In one swift motion Lexie turned around and caught his lower lip between hers. Shocked was an understatement. Mark Sloan was _always_ the one in control. _Not today_ , Lexie thought.

It was a short-lived kiss; Lexie knew this was only part of his game. But who said he could be the only one playing? Her hands quickly found his chest before she launched herself away from his body. His chest caved in, out of breath. They both were. Lexie just raised a defined brow, giving him a soft smirk before turning around and walking off confidently.

"Lexie," This time Mark's voice sounded desperate. He didn't drag out any syllables. In fact, he could barely make a word, it seemed.

The basement was dark and humid. There was always a pipe dripping down there. The house Mark and Lexie had bought together wasn't anything too special. It was brown; Lexie had wanted something a little brighter. It was small; Mark had wanted something bigger, with more rooms for more children. But it was a house, nonetheless, and Lexie had missed roaming down the hall into the kitchen. She'd been living with Meredith for the past two weeks, but two weeks in Lexie's world felt like a decade. Especially when it was two weeks away from Mark.

They'd been through too much together for things to end like this. But Mark was a father, a grandfather, and none of these kids were even Lexie's. Lexie was nowhere near ready to be a grandmother. She guessed that didn't really count since Sloane wasn't in the picture anymore. But that was just another chance she'd given Mark. And every time he promised to change. And every time, he just didn't.

The light above the basement flicked on. Damnit, Lexie had been reminiscing too long to escape. Mark's deep-throated chuckle could be heard around the block.

Lexie turned around and gave him a shy smile. "I'm still mad at you," she said softly, not even sure if she could hear herself speak. "It's just that I missed being around here. Meredith's place is nice and all, but it just reminds me of everything I don't have."

At that, Mark's face dropped dramatically. "Lex," he voice croaked. He took a small step closer to her reaching out his hand. They both knew Lexie would take it eventually. He didn't speak again until her hand was wrapped up in his fingers. "You know I want to give you all that and more. And I'm almost ready to, I promise. It's just-"

"It's just what, Mark," Lexie spat, surprising both of them. But Lexie was over the same old speech. "Sofia isn't really your problem anymore. Callie and Arizona seem to being doing just fine with her. And I get it, they need more help now that Arizona is down one leg, and I think you're an amazing guy for stepping up and helping, but Mark, the plane crash happened almost a year ago. When are we going to move past it? When is our life going to start?"

"I almost lost you out there, baby," Mark responded. They both stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then he continued, "I almost lost you and I still have nightmares about it. I want to make babies with you. Do you know how good looking and well equipped our children would be?" A small giggle came from Lexie- that was a good sign. He shifted so he could hold both of her delicate hands within his. "I'm sorry we keep having the same fight. I know you're ready to have children. I want to be ready, Lex, but I don't know how to be. All the kids I've had so far weren't really planned. And I think that scares me, to be planned for something. To know what's going to happen. To know that something new and different is going to happen in your life. It was like marrying you, baby girl. It was rushed but it was perfect. And even though it was quick, we knew it was going to happen."

Lexie smiled softly at the thought of their wedding. The picture of Mark and Lexie sharing their first married kiss was hung on the wall just behind them. Her insides twisted when she saw Mark's defined muscles slightly stretching out his black tuxedo. The wedding was just a few months post plane crash, kind of as a way to lift everyone's spirits up. They were engaged at the time of the accident, but hadn't planned to get married until the end of the year.

"You're right, Mark. I'm just being stupid. I'm just so eager to start my life with you. It's like we've been through hell and back, you just don't know what tomorrow could bring. It's the fear that I might lose you."

Mark took a step closer, trying to fill the space between them. "So stop running," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We're in a good place, Lexie, stop running." There it was, the dragged out syllable.

The kiss happened so fast Lexie could barely process it. Mark had hitched one of her legs up around his waist. He held it there in place until Lexie jumped up slightly, giving him access to her other leg. Mark carried her up the steps this way, their lips never breaking.

Nothing was really resolved, but Lexie decided that tonight that didn't matter. Mark's arms were her safe haven. She'd been away from his shelter for too long. She needed him in the worst way.

Their lips only broke when Mark dropped her onto the mattress. Lexie decided the bed was the best part of the house. Not just for the sex, because truthfully it wasn't the only place they would do it. That's what the kitchen table or shower were for. But the bed was big, a king-sized mattress with a large wooden frame that Lexie loved to hear bang against the wall. And the comforter was soft, almost like velvet. Not that a blanket was really necessary; Mark always kept her so warm through the night. Just like every time the sun went down out in the woods, Mark would hold her in his arms so tight so that it seemed nothing could get her and take her from him.

Breathing hard, Mark had noticed Lexie seemed deep in thought. Her back was pressed into the mattress, Mark hanging over her. He lifted an eyebrow, trying to catch her drifted attention. "Am I not pleasing you enough, Mrs. Sloan? Because we could surely change that."

Mrs. Sloan. Lexie beamed her white teeth at him just at the name. She loved having his last name. She loved signing documents, ordering something over the phone, even getting paged. The day after they were married she made it clear to all the staff that they were to call her Lexie Sloan from then on. Meredith had kept Grey, never wanting to be called 'Mrs. Shepherd.' Lexie thought that was silly, but maybe it made it easier when someone announced, "Page Shepherd!" or "Page Grey!" But it was a simple adjustment. Lexie went from Little Grey to Little Sloan.

Lexie shifted on the mattress, slightly rubbing herself against Mark's lower half. She could feel him hardening even more through his jeans. He bit his bottom lip while Lexie just stared up at him innocently.

"You keep doing that, Lex, and we might have a baby," Mark said through a small moan. Normally that would have just caused another fight from Lexie, but she'd gone over two weeks without him and couldn't risk anymore time.

"Take your shirt off," Lexie demanded. Mark nodded and stepped back. This was one of her favorite parts. Watching Mark undress felt like was all she needed to get off. She'd like to name his muscles by medical term as she saw each of them twitch and turn. That was something she kept to herself though. There was already so much medical terminology at work that she normally wanted to keep that a separate life from home.

Soon Mark's black t shirt was crumpled up on the floor. He stood before Lexie, smiling at her satisfied look. With one finger, Lexie motioned for him to come back to her. She was sitting upright now, and Mark crawled onto the bed, knocking her back down. Lexie intertwined her fingers into the small curls that formed at the base of his neck while they kissed. She tugged softly on them, causing Mark to emit moans into her throat.

Pulling away from her mouth, Lexie gasped of disappoint. The feeling was soon gone when Mark's lips found a new spot on her neck. He sucked gently, then bit down just enough to leave a stain.

"Up," Mark breathed out. When they got into it, it was hard for either one of them to say words. It was more of just syllables or motions, trying to get the other person to do what they wanted. In this case Lexie knew Mark wanted her arms up so he could pull her white tank top over her head in one swift motion. Lexie was left in his black lacy bra, causing Mark to groan just at the sight of her.

"How did I get so lucky?" Mark whispered, changing their pace. His breathing and heart rate had slowed. He decided he wanted to take it slow with Lexie tonight. They had all the time in the world it seemed for rough sex. Tonight was going to be different. He couldn't risk losing her again.

He left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses from the bottom of Lexie's ear to the middle of her chest bone. Easily Mark unhooked her bra from the back with one hand, always leaving Lexie impressed. He removed it slowly then looked up at her.

Lexie was staring at him, watching his every move as if it were a movie. Her mouth was open slightly in anticipation.

"Baby," Mark managed to get out. He was shaking slightly.

With no more words coming out of his mouth, Lexie responded, "Yes?"

Mark shook his head. "N-no, baby. Me and you. Let's... let's make a baby."

Lexie was now frozen beneath him. It didn't matter that he was close, his hot breath hitting her cheek. She felt cold inside. But with one look of sincerity within Mark's gray eyes, Lexie felt her stomach erupt with fire. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes you want to?" Mark asked, his smile widening Lexie wasn't sure how it fit on his face. She nodded excitedly, causing Mark to completely wrap himself around her. She laughed into his ear as he shook with excitement.

Mark sat up onto his knees so he could unbuckle his belt. Lexie mimicked his motions and pushed herself up. She unbuttoned her jeans, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to push them off. Mark removed his with one hand, stopped for a second to grab her hands just as she was about to slide her underwear off. She gave him a knowing smile, remembering that the underwear was Mark's favorite part. Just left in his boxers, Lexie could see his defined bulge much better through the thin fabric. Her teeth grazed her lip in anticipation.

Lexie shifted back under him on the bed. She played with the waistband of his navy boxers, letting the elastic snap back and hit his waist a few times. The breeze from each hit caused the tiny hairs of Mark's happy trail to blow softly. Eagerly Lexie pushed herself back onto her knees and leaned forward, her face colliding with the skin just below Mark's belly button.

Mark fell back, holding himself up with his elbows as Lexie dragged the elastic band down his thighs, her nails scraping the skin gently. This caused Mark's eyes to shut, even more so when the air hit his member. It made Lexie gulp each time she saw him naked, causing her to have thoughts of doubt. Was this _really_ going to fit in her? It was a ridiculous thought; it had in fact fit each and every time she was with Mark, but still left her wondering how.

Her lips were just about to wrap around him when Mark's hand flew up, gripping lightly into her hair to pull her off of him. She looked up confused while he shook his head.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry, was I doing it wrong?" Lexie looked down, biting on her nails. She always felt inferior to Mark when it came to sex.

He lifted her chin up with his pinky. "Sweetheart, you're amazing. But it's been over two weeks and I knew the second I felt you on me I'd be finished. Let's make tonight about you anyway."

Lexie blushed, a soft pink color. It made Mark smile when she was this bashful. It was like a little bottle of innocence would always live inside Lexie, which at one point turned Mark off and made him think they were wrong together. But deep down Mark always knew just how meant to be they were. The thought caused him to leap forward and lock his lips with Lexie once again.

His lips made a trail down her belly, starting from where he had once stopped at her chest bone. He dragged his tongue across her waist horizontally, making his way from one hip bone to the next. Another gorgeous smile played on Mark's lips when he saw she was wearing matching underwear to her bra, as if she knew what they would be doing; almost all their arguments ended in sex. That or Lexie packing up a bag and driving over to Meredith's.

But this was different. This wasn't going to be just sex. Not that Mark ever considered it "just sex" with Lexie. Not even the first time he had her, when she barged into his apartment begging him to teach her. Those memories often replayed in Mark's head. It amazed him how far they'd come since then, the many break ups and make ups. He gazed into her soft caramel eyes for a brief moment before kissing her thigh, meeting her in her middle with his lips.

As soon as Mark was sure he had gotten her close enough to finishing, he propped himself up, stretched his hands over his head. Then he hovered over her, only so close that their noses brushed one another's. "I love you, Alexandra Caroline Sloan."

Lexie smiled, the sound of her full name coming from his lips made her full with desire. "I love you even more." And with that, Mark entered her, not stopping until there was no possible way for a baby not to be made.


End file.
